mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Horn vs. Dean Lister 1
The fight was fo the King of the Cage light-heavyweight title with Jeremy Horn defending. The Fight The first round began. Horn blocked a high kick. He missed an uppercut and Lister got a good double to half-guard. Horn is just tying him up here. Horn regained guard. He worked a high guard. Lister was landing short rights. Five rights. Horn locked up a triangle. Lister was defending. Lister was defending well. Lister escaped and he had the back beautifully with both hooks. Lister seemed to have cut himself against the cage after that escape. Lister had both hooks. Lister had the body triangle. Very knowledgeable commentators. 'Fuck him up, dude.' Lister had the arm trapped. Horn was turning into guard. He could turn into an armbar, or a triangle. There was blood on Lister's back. He might have hit his head on the cage. Horn escaped to guard. One minute. Lister had a serious cut on top of his head. The ref paused the fight to let the doctor take a look. They restarted in guard. Lister worked a high guard early. This is a fantastic jiu jitsu bout. Thirty seconds. Lister landed a right elbow from the bottom there. Ten seconds. Lister landed another right elbow. The first round ended. 10-9 Horn. The second round began. Lister landed a leg kick. Horn smiled and Lister tried a double. Horn stuffed it, Lister pulled guard. Lister worked a high guard. 'Throw your right elbows to that cut.' Horn landed a left hand. Horn passed to half-guard and then side control. Horn nearly mounted. Lister rolled, Horn walked out of his guard. Horn came down to guard with a left. Three minutes. Three and a half. Horn landed a left hand. Lister hugged a leg. Horn was stuffing a single. Horn stood to the clinch. They were covered in blood. Lister landed a one-two inside and got a single. Horn stood to the clinch. Lister got another single. The commentator is high. Lister is in Horn's guard. Horn got the butterflies. Lister landed a right forearm. Three thirty. Lister landed a right and a right elbow and another. Horn reversed on top, Lister had a guillotine, had the back. They scrambled, Lister had a guillotine from the top. Horn popped out and got the butterflies. Horn landed a right and a left elbow from the bottom. Lister landed a right elbow in response. Horn had the butterflies still. Forty-five seconds. Lister landed a right hammerfist. Horn landed a right from the bottom. Ten seconds. Horn had deep butterflies, trying a sweep. Lister mounted as the second round ended. 10-9 Lister. The third round began. Horn blocked a high kick. Horn landed a leg kick and dodged the guard pull attempt. He landed a pair of kcisk. Horn let Lister up. Lister landed a jab. Horn sprawled stuffing a single, Lister pulled half-guard. Horn tried a guillotine from the top. 'Pass!' Lister landed a left elbow from the bottom. The crowd chanted 'Dean'. Lister sat up a bit. 'Is the belt up for grabs?' Horn landed a right elbow. Horn passed to side control. Horn kneed the head, working that cut. Another knee and another. He landed a right elbow. Horn backed off. He came to guard. Two thirty. Horn stood out again... He let Lister up. Horn missed a high kick. He stuffed a single. Lister pulled side control haha and rolled. Lister regained guard. Horn passed to side control. He mised a right hand. Horn passed to side control. One minute. Horn kneed the body. Lister regained half-guard. Thirty seconds. Horn stood and let Lister up. Lister landed a leg kick. Horn stuffed a double, Lister pulled half-guard. The crowd booed. Ten seconds. Horn worked the body and the third round ended. 10-9 Horn. The fourth round began. Lister landed a right hand early. Horn gave the thumbs up. Horn stuffed a single and let Lister up amidst boos. Horn blocked a high kick. He dodged a front kick and Lister fell and Horn let him up. Lister landed a right hand. Lister dropped into a high kick and hugged a leg. Horn stuffed a single and landed a right and dodged a knee. Horn landed a big leg kick. Horn landed a leg kick and a right hand and Lister pulled half-guard. Get up. Horn landed a left elbow. 'Stand up!' Horn missed a knee to the head from half-guard. 'Knee!' Three minutes. Horn landed a right hand. He landed a right elbow. The cut had reopened over Lister's forehead. Horn asked his corner how much time was left as they were stood up. Horn blocked a high kick. Horn stuffed a double to the clinch. Lister broke with a right hand. Lister landed another right. Horn was wobbled. He landed a right and a body kick. Horn got a single to guard. He rolled out and stood. Lister hugged the leg. A girl laughed. Lister dragged Horn down. 'That's one way to get him down,' someone yelled. Lister was on top there now in the open guard. Horn had the butterflies in. Lister landed a right hand. Horn landed a right elbow from the bottom. He was working that cut. There was a lot of blood from it. One minute. Lister landed a pair of right elbows. What a bloody battle. Thirty seconds. Lister landed a left and a right adna right hand as well. Horn turtled up. Lister worked a guillotine. Horn turned on top to side control. Ten. Lister regained guard. The fourth round ended. 10-9 Lister. I scored it 39-39.... It's a draw, either way. I scored it a draw basically. They gave the win to Horn. Someone yelled "Woah."